


The Nightmare

by cup_of_coffee_with_cream_please



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Rogue, AC: Rogue - Freeform, Angst, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassins Creed Rogue, Nightmares, Shay isn't doing too hot :V, assassins creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_coffee_with_cream_please/pseuds/cup_of_coffee_with_cream_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shay will never forget that day in Lisbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is actually my first time ever on sharing my writing with the internet. It is assumed that you, the reader, have beaten the game or at least seen the events in Lisbon.
> 
> Critique is more than welcome.

It always started as a gentle and undulant flow in the beginning. He was at peace in his slumber but then it began and he’d be awoken by that single scream. That damned scream that would echo through his eardrums. Immediately after, the congregation in the church halls fall silent, they turn to him with utter trepidity, and finally in unison they all scream the loudest scream he had heard in his life. The roof soon begins to crumble and fall—he has to get out of there.

He flees from the house of the Lord as fast as he could, jumping to the left, dodging to the right, leaping over a growing hole in the ground, anything he has to do to get out of there. Heart in his throat and he knew if he stopped he’d damn well prepare to meet his maker yet… he did.

He always did.

There was a boy that he could never fully make out but he was right there and the crumbling walls were going to crush him. Shay would always veer towards him in hopes to save him but it’d always crush the boy to bits. The boy would look up and despite the impending death, there would never be a scream. It would just end with a ear-splitting smash and Shay could swear he could hear the crumble of the boy’s small bones.

Then what would finally lead to Shay’s end was that drop to his knees and look of horror he wore when he saw that his hands were lathered in blood.

It was his fault.

It was all his fault. 

The ground would open and he’d fall, fall, and fall until he finally woke right before he finally met with a violent end.

His eyes would shoot open with his heart racing, and he would jump out of his bed then run to his window. He had to make sure he wasn’t there. Despite the relief he’d feel knowing he wasn't, the tears would fall viciously. He would do his damnest to try and pull himself together even though he knew no one would be able to hear him.

If he could, he’d dig his nails deep into his head, ripping through it’s protective surface, penetrating his skull, and into his brain then finally ripping the damn thing in two. He was strong, though—strong but broken. That didn’t mean he couldn’t put the pieces back together but…

“If Achilles was there… if he saw—if he saw what I saw,” he choked just before entering that witch’s deep and depressing spell, making the tears flow once more.


End file.
